


Christmas traditions

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Series, coldwave winter wonderland week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick and Leonard have never been the Christmas decoration type of people, so when Lisa came round one day with a box of Christmas decorations, well the two couldn't help but stare at her in confusion.(Day 4 of: coldwave winter wonderland week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I'm so late...  
> But hey better late than never.

15 years ago

"Lisa, what are those?" Leonard asked when Lisa walked in carrying a box of items one day.

"What do they look like dummy?" Lisa asked in response to Leonard's question, putting the box down on the coffee table.

"I'd say they're Christmas decorations Lenny. But why would Lisa do that when she knows we aren't the Christmas decoration type of people." Mick said, joining the conversation, picking up a decoration and having a quick look at it before dropping it back in the box.

"Yes but it's your first Christmas together!" Lisa exclaimed happily, pulling out some tinsel.

"We've been partners for 15 years, Lisa." Leonard pointed out.

"Not that kind of together." Lisa resorted and Mick chuckled.

"We've been that kind of together for 7 of those years." Mick said, smiling at the younger Snart sibling. "Well officially a couple.. not counting the times before that." He then added earning a blush off Leonard.

"First ew. But, not like that either. I mean as married." Lisa said rolling her eyes. "We're all, legally, a family now. I'm surprised that you guys don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"Ah. Well I want no part in putting up those things."' Leonard said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw come on Lenny, why not?" Lisa asked, whining.

"Because it makes the house untidy, because there's crap everywhere when they're up. oh yeah because I'm Jewish. Oh and we're criminals. Why draw unnecessary attention to the safe house. Having the lights on adds money onto the electricity bill. Lastly, I believe it's just a con made by stores to get more money out of the average customer." Leonard explained, glaring slightly at his younger sister.

"Look, there's some Hanukkah friendly stuff as well, Lenny. I'm not stupid. As for the other stuff, well, there's no in your face lights anyway, so it won't draw too much attention. And you've got to have at least a tree up as well as your candles. Get in the season spirt Lenny. You guys are married now. You should do stuff that typical married people do. That includes buy, and I mean buy, each other Christmas presents so let me do the decorating and you two go buy each other something. Or at least buy something for yourself to give to the other so they can give it to you on Christmas Day. Some people are difficult to buy for anyway." Lisa explained, giving a pointed glare at Leonard.

"C'mon Lenny. I know when we're not welcome in our own home." Mick said, glaring at Lisa who just smiled back at him.

"Go have fun. You might enjoy it." Lisa said pushing the two out the door, and closing it behind them.  
\---------------------------------

"I can't believe we have to do this." Mick grumbled as he walked down the street towards the mall.

"It's not that bad Mick." Leonard responded, taking Mick's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers.

"No you're right. It's all bad." Mick said, giving Leonard's hand a little squeeze. "Besides which, I've already brought your Christmas present. I don't really want to walk around the mall." He then added.

"I think really she was hinting at buying her Christmas present.." Leonard trailed off with a chuckle.

"What makes her think we haven't already. What does she take us for. It's the middle of December, Christmas is just over a week away." Mick said, faking offence.

"Well, since neither of us want to go to the mall, why don't we do something else instead." Leonard suggested.

"Like what?' Mick asked, stopping walking so he could face his husband.

"You'll see." Leonard said with a slight smirk before leading Mick to the place he wanted to go.  
\-----------------------  
"An ice rink, really Lenny?" Mick asked as they reached their destination, groaning. "I thought that was more Lisa's thing than yours."

"An outdoor ice rink." Leonard corrected as he watched people skate round. "It is more Lisa's thing, but.. you don't think we're here just to skate.. do you?" Leonard said with a smirk.

"Ah Lenny. You know all the right things to say." Mick responded before they got some ice skates and went on the ice. "Lenny. Promise me you won't let me go until I'm ready." Mick said as soon as they got on the ice, feeling unstable.

"I promise. What kind of husband would I be if I just let you fall on your ass." Leonard said, holding Micks hand tightly. Slowly, Mick started to get the hang of skating and let go of the wall but didn't let go of Leonard's hand for a while later.

"You good now?" Leonard asked as he loosened his grip on Micks hand. Mick nodded as he let his hand slip out of Leonard's. Leonard smirked at Mick, "brilliant. Let's go have some fun then..." He drawled before skating off.  
\---------------  
"Woah. I can't believe how much we got. Lenny you do treat me so well." Mick said as he took the cash out the last wallet they grabbed and threw the wallet in the bin, pocketing the cash.

"Well, what can I say. People should take more care about their 'prized possessions' otherwise they could go missing. Especially at Christmas." Leonard replied with a chuckle, as they walked up the path to their home.

"Back home, lets see what Lisa's done to the place." Mick said with a sigh.

"Hey. I know this isn't particularly our thing, maybe it's because of our shit childhoods. But, it makes Lisa happy. If it means that much too her we better act like what she's done to the place. Besides, how bad can it be?" Leonard said as they got to the door.

"There you guys are! You've been gone hours." Lisa said, opening the door and pulling the duo in. "Ta-da!" She then exclaimed as the two looked around the room.

"Lisa.. this is.. wow." Leonard said lost for words. There were decorations everywhere, but not in a tacky, in your face type way. There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, decorated with red, blue and gold baubles, and tinsel. There was a hanukkiyah candle on the mantle. Leonard smiled and went to light the middle candle and used that to light one candle to represent the first night of Hanukkah, and the rest of the room had a mixture of Hanukkah and Christmas decorations everywhere else in the room.

"It isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Mick said in agreement, as he looked round in awe.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone." Lisa said with a smirk before taking of. Mick turned to look at Leonard and pulled him close before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Mhm. What was that for?" Leonard asked, smiling at the older man.

"To say thank you for the best date ever. Also, mistletoe. I had a feeling she did that on purpose." Mick answered, motioning up to the ceiling.

"As far as Christmas' go, this is shaping up to be a good one." Leonard said, smiling as he pulled Mick even closer to give him a hug.

"You know, you might be right there." Mick said, kissing the top of Leonard's head as he kept a tight grip on him.

Needless to say, it all became a Christmas tradition.


End file.
